I Love U
by jewel0404
Summary: "padahal kan aku yang paling mengerti dirimu, Hae!" HAEHYUK!


Hyukjae mematikan sejenak Mp3 playernya, dan menoleh sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis melihat Donghae yang tengah mengangkat telpon dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Dan tatapan hyukjae semakin menyendu saat melihat namja tampan itu berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya seraya menahan kesal.

Begitu melihat Donghae melempar ponselnya menuju ranjang namja tampan tersebut, Hyukjae segera mengambil _note booknya_.

Tepat saat Donghae juga melihat ke arah jendela kamar Hyukjae, Hyukjae segera mengangkat _note booknya_.

-_are u ok?-_

Di seberang, Donghae tampak tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang tengah memandangnya khawatir.

Donghae ikut mengambil _note booknya_ dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

-_just tired of a drama_-

Hyukjae hanya menghela nafasnya. Tentu, ia sangat hapal hal apa yang selalu membuat Donghae kesal belakangan ini.

-_sorry_-

Balas Hyukjae kemudian masih dengan _note booknya_ tak lupa memasang ekspresi menyesalnya karena tak bisa menghibur Donghae sekarang.

Donghae tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bahunya.

Hyukjae kembali menuliskan sesuatu di _note booknya_. Tepat saat ia akan mengangkat _note book_ tersebut, Donghae menutup tirai kamarnya.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat _note booknya_ dengan ekspresi muramnya sembari menghadap jendela kamar Donghae.

-_i love u_-

Tiba-tiba Donghae kembali membuka tirai jendelanya dan membuat Hyukjae refleks menurunkan _note booknya_. Hyukjae segera mengambil buku pelajarannya dan segera berpura-pura membacanya dengan serius.

Hyukjae melirik sekilas jendela kamar Donghae, dan ternyata tirainya sudah kembali tertutup.

Hyukjae menaruh dengan lemas _note booknya_ di atas ranjangnya dan berjalan lunglai ke arah cermin yang seukuran tubuhnya di sebelah ranjangnya.

Hyukjae menatap dirinya di cermin dengan berbagai ekspresi berbeda.

Sedih. Bahagia. Tersenyum. Marah. Cemberut. Dan semuanya sama..

Jelek!

Hyukjae membetulkan letak kacamata besarnya dan meniup poninya dengan pandangan kesal.

"aish bagaimana Donghae akan menyukaiku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri seraya berputar-putar dihadapan cermin.

"Yoona menggunakan _short skirts_, dan aku hanya _t-shirt_" sekali lagi, Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "jelas saja Donghae tak suka padaku"

Hyukjae kembali memandangi dirinya di cermin sembari menelisik dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada dirinya sendiri.

"untuk apa aku menyamakan diriku dengan pacar Donghae itu?" Hyukjae kembali berputar di hadapan cermin dan meniup poninya sekali lagi dengan perasaan percaya dirinya.

"toh aku yang lebih mengenal Donghae darinya! Donghae selalu datang kepadaku saat ia bahagia dan sedih! Bukan padanya!" Hyukjae memeletkan lidahnya di hadapan cermin seolah sedang meledek Yoona.

Hyukjae meraih ponselnya dan mulai memutar lagu kesukaannya yang sudah pasti menjadi lagu yang kuno menurut Yoona.

Ok seorang _nerdy_ seperti Hyukjae pasti memiliki selera yang berbanding jauh dengan _top girl_ seperti Yoona.

Hyukjae mengambil sisirnya yang ia letakkan di hadapan cermin dan mulai ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagu dari ponselnya seraya menari-nari tak jelas. Ini adalah cara menghibur diri sendiri untuk Hyukjae! Dan jelas sekali Yoona tidak akan melakukan hal gila ini, yeoja itu harus menjaga _image_ kan?

Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae sudah menari-nari tak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya masih dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara sumbangnya.

Donghae kembali membuka tirai jendelanya saat mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari rumah di sebrangnya.

Namja tampan yang awalnya itu sedang muram menyungingkan senyum nya sembari terkekeh pelan melihat Hyukjae yang menari dengan tak jelasnya di dalam kamar namja kurus itu.

Melihat Hyukjae yang mulai lelah dengan tarian gilanya, Donghae dengan segera menutup tirainya. Dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Setidaknya, Donghae bisa melupakan kekesalannya pada sang kekasih yang baru saja memarahinya lewat telpon beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang duduk sendiri di kursi halte di depan sekolah mereka. Ah Hyukjae pasti sedang menunggu bus.

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Donghae yang tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Kemudian namja-yang sebenarnya manis- itu memukul kepala Donghae dengan buku ditangannya.

Donghae kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Kemudian namja tampan itu hanya diam sembari memandangi jalan di hadapan keduanya.

Hyukjae yang seperti baru teringat sesuatu segera menoleh pada Donghae. "uhm, kemarin Yoona kenapa lagi?"

Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae dengan senyum sedikit di paksanya "yah biasa.."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia melepaskan salah satu headset yang berada di telinganya dan memasangkannya pada salah satu telinga Donghae.

Donghae sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan menghadap kearah Hyukjae yang tengah memandangnya "terima kasih. Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan"

Hyukjae terdiam saat melihat senyum di wajah tampan Donghae. Ia segera mengobrak-abrik tasnya yang membuat Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"ah!" baru saja ia akan menoleh lagi pada Donghae setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Donghae sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiri seorang yeoja yang baru saja tiba di hadapan mereka dengan mobil mewahnya.

Hyukjae menatap kesal Yoona yang kini malah mencium Donghae sembari menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

Hyukjae segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan beberapa saat kemudian Yoona dan Donghae telah beranjak pergi.

Helaan nafas sedih kembali terdengar dari bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae menunduk untuk melihat note booknya yang baru saja tadi akan ia perlihatkan pada Donghae.

-_i love you_-

Ya, tulisan yang sama seperti kemarin malam.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang sendu sebelah head setnya yang sebelumnya di gunakan Donghae kini hanya menggantung di udara.

"aish! Padahal aku yang paling mengeri dirimu Hae!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus berteriak meneriakkan nama Donghae di antara para penonton untuk menyemangati namja tampan yang tengah bertanding sepak bola tersebut.

Matanya sedikit melirik Yoona yang berada di pinggir lapangan dengan tim _cheers_ nya. Huh lagi-lagi Hyukjae merasa tek pantas untuk menyukai Donghae.

Pandangan Hyukjae kembali jatuh kepada Donghae yang kini tengah menggiring bola ke gawang lawan. Hyukjae kembali berteriak saat Donghae menshoot bola dan.. masuk!

Hyukjae bersorak girang meski ia tau Donghae tak akan melihatnya. Tentu saja, Hyukjae berada di antara ratusan penonton. Berbeda sekali dengan Yoona yang berada tepat di pinggir lapangan.

Tunggu..

Itu itu itu Donghae itu...

Donghae tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae! Hyukjae yang mulai merasa terlalu percaya diri segera melirik sisi kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakangnya.. oh tentu saja, mungkin ada teman Donghae di sekitar sini.

Tapi,

Ya tuhan! Disini hanya ada Hyukjae! Dan sisanya adalah para nerdy lain yang ingin menonton pertandingan! Apa Hyukjae boleh senang sekarang?

Pertandingan sudah berakhir. Namun sayangnya, kali ini tim Donghae kalah. Yah Hyukjae sih memaklumi, lawan Donghae adalah senior mereka.

Hyukjae terus memandangi Donghae, baru Hyukjae akan turun untuk memberi ucapan penyemangat pada Donghae, langkahnya terhenti.

Di pinggir lapangan, ia melihat Donghae yang tengah bertengkar dengan Yoona dan di samping Yoona terlihat seorang senior-lawan main Donghae- tengah merangkul _top girl_ tersebut.

Dari penglihatan Hyukjae, sepertinya Yoona marah karena Donghae tak menang dan yeoja itu merasa sia-sia menyemangati tim Donghae dengan kelompok _cheers_nya.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat raut marah Donghae.

.

.

Hyukjae melipat lembar pada bukunya sebelum ia menutup bukunya dan menoleh pada jendela kamarnya.

Bibir Hyukjae tersenyum begitu melihat Donghae yang juga tersenyum di sebrang sana.

Hyukjae membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan mulai membaca kalimat yang ada pada note book Donghae.

-kau tidak pergi ke prom malam ini?-

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut setelah membacanya. Ia melirik cermin di kamarnya dan memandang dirinya yang... culun.

Ia mulai menulis di note booknya dan mengangkatnya ke arah Donghae.

-aku sedang belajar-

Hyukjae terkejut. Tentu saja! Jelas sekali ia melihat pandangan kecewa Donghae dan namja tampan itu tampak tak bersemangat sembari menenteng jasnya.

-aku pergi dulu-

Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai balasan tulisan _note book_ Donghae.

Tepat saat Donghae meninggalkan kamarnya, Hyukjae kembali menoleh pada cerminnya.

Ia memandang lama dirinya dan dengan perlahan ia melepas kaca mata besarnya.

"untuk kali ini.. kumohon lihat aku"

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan ragu saat memasuki aula sekolahnya yang sudah hampir penuh.

Hampir seluruh siswa menatap tak percaya pada Hyukjae yang datang dengan jas putih tanpa kaca matanya.

Hyukjae hampir saja memutuskan untuk pulang karena rasa tak percaya diri sebelum..

"kau datang"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan dan matanya membulat saat melihat Donghae yang kini tengah menahan lengannya.

"a-aku.."

"Donghae!"

Hyukjae segera menoleh saat melihat Yoona datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan gaun merah sexynya. Dan lagi-lagi Hyukjae merasa tak percaya diri melihat penampilan Yoona. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"kita sudah tak ada urusan Yoona"

Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dan memandang namja tampan itu dengan mata membulat. Mereka putus?

Yoona tampak kesal karena sekarang ia lah yang di pandangi orang-orang dengan pandangan tak suka. Yeoya cantik itu segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang lebih memilih menatap Hyukjae di bandingkan dirinya.

Tepat saat Yoona pergi, Donghae mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae. Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bagian dalam jasnya.

Hyukjae segera menutup mulutnya yang langsung menganga lebar begitu melihat apa yang di keluarkan Donghae.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tulus dengan senyum di bibirnya. Di tangannya, ia tengah memegang selembar robekan dari note booknya yang ia tujukan pada Hyukjae.

-i love you-

Hyukjae segera meraba sakunya pula dan mengeluarkan lembar kertas berbeda ukuran dengan Donghae dan menunjukkan kertas itu pula pada Donghae dengan senyum bahagianya.

-i love you-

Ya, tulisan yang sudah Hyukjae simpan entah dari sejak kapan.

Donghae kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae lalu mulai mengikuti iringan lagu yang dimainkan. Berdansa.

"seharusnya malam itu kau tak langsung membaca bukumu" Donghae berbisik tepat di telinga Hyukjae. "karena tulisan itu seharusnya sudah kutunjukkan padamu saat itu"

Terkejut? Tentu Hyukjae terkejut. Karena di hari itu pula Hyukjae juga akan mengatakannya pada Donghae, kan?

Hyukjae menutup matanya lama saat merasakan Donghae mengecup dahinya lembut. tak lupa pula namja culun yang kini telah menjadi manis luar biasa itu tersenyum bahagia.

Hyukjae sungguh bahagia sekali..

END

Review neeee :*

Oh iya ini terinpirasi dari mv taylor swift- you belong with me


End file.
